1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the production of secondary metabolites by fungi. More particularly, the invention relates to improvement of production of commercially important secondary metabolites by fungi.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Secondary metabolite production by various fungi has been an extremely important source of a variety of therapeutically significant pharmaceuticals. B-lactam antibacterials such as penicillin and cephalosporin are produced by Penicillium chrysogenum and Acremonium chrysogenum, respectively, and these compounds are by far the most frequently used antibacterials (reviewed in Luengo and Penalva, Prog. Ind. Microbiol. 29: 603-38 (1994); Jensen and Demain, Biotechnology 28: 239-68 (1995); Brakhage, Microbiol. Mol. Biol. Rev. 62: 547-85 (1998)). Cyclosporin A, a member of a class of cyclic undecapeptides, is produced by Tolypocladium inflatum. Cyclosporin A dramatically reduces morbidity and increases survival rates in transplant patients (Borel, Prog. Allergy 38: 9-18 (1986)). In addition, several fungal secondary metabolites are cholesterol lowering drugs, including lovastatin that is made by Aspergillus terreus and several other fungi (Alberts et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 77: 3957-3961 (1980)). These and many other fungal secondary metabolites have contributed greatly to health care throughout the world (see Demain, Ciba Found Symp 171: 3-16 (1992); Bentley, Crit. Rev. Biotechnol. 19: 1-40 (1999)).
Unfortunately, many challenges are encountered between the detection of a secondary metabolite activity to production of significant quantities of pure drug. Thus, efforts have been made to improve the production of secondary metabolites by fungi. Some of these efforts have attempted to improve production by modification of the growth medium or the bioreactor used to carry out the fermentation. Buckland et al., in Topics in Industrial Microbiology: Novel Microbial products for Medicine and Agriculture, pp. 161-169, Elsevier, Amsterdam (1989) discloses improved lovastatin production by modification of carbon source and also teaches the superiority of a hydrofoil axial flow impeller in the bioreactor. Other efforts have involved strain improvements, either through re-isolation or random mutagenesis. Agathos et al., J. Ind. Microbiol. 1: 39-48 (1986), teaches that strain improvement and process development together resulted in a ten-fold increase in cyclosporin A production. While important, studies of these types have still left much room for improvement in the production of secondary metabolites.
More recently, strains have been improved by manipulation of the genes encoding the biosynthetic enzymes that catalyze the reactions required for production of secondary metabolites. Penalva et al., Trends Biotechnol. 16: 483-489 (1998) discloses that production strains of P. chrysogenum have increased copy number of the penicillin synthesis structural genes. Other studies have modulated expression of other biosynthetic enzyme-encoding genes, thereby affecting overall metabolism in the fungus. Mingo et al., J. Biol. Chem. 21: 14545-14550 (1999), demonstrate that disruption of phacA, a gene required for phenylacetate catabolism in A. nidulans, leads to increased penicillin production, probably by allowing increased availability of phenylacetate for secondary metabolism. Similarly, disruption of the gene encoding aminoadipate reductase in P. chrysogenum increased penicillin production, presumably by eliminating competition for the substrate alpha-aminoadipate (Casquiero et al., J. Bacteriol. 181: 1181-1188 (1999)).
Thus, genetic manipulation holds promise for improving production of secondary metabolites. Genetic manipulation to increase the activity of biosynthetic enzymes for secondary metabolite production or to decrease the activity of competing biosynthetic pathways has proven effective for improving production. Maximum benefit might be achieved by combining several strategies of manipulation. For example, modulating the expression of genes that regulate the biosynthetic enzyme-encoding genes might improve production. In addition, genetic manipulation could be used to impact upon the challenges that are encountered in the fermentor run or downstream processing (e.g. energy cost, specific production of desired metabolite, maximal recovery of metabolite, cost of processing waste from fermentations). There is, therefore, a need for methods for improving secondary metabolite production in a fungus, comprising modulating the expression of a gene involved in regulation of secondary metabolite production. Ideally, such methods should be able to provide a means to modulate parameters important in production of secondary metabolites, including, yield, productivity, efflux/excretion, production of side products or non-desired secondary metabolites, strain characteristics such as morphology, conditional lysis, or resistance to the deleterious effects of exposure to a secondary metabolite.